IGF::OT::IGF, EDUCATIONAL OUTREACH TO MIDDLE AND HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS, POP: JULY 31, 2015 TO JUNE 30, 2019, OPTION PERIOD 3, N01DA-15-1154. PURPOSE: TO EXERCISE OPTION PERIOD 3